Anything For You
by Haruyuki19
Summary: Chihiro would do anything to remember a certain turquoise haired boy...Even playing into the hands of evil. But what if it's all for nothing and he doesn't even remember a single thing about her? that is only half of the madness that's about to unfold in this mystical world...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Tainted Red Dragon

You left me with nothing but pain. Not even a single memory could or would take your place... All I know is that you disappeared from my mind as fast as you came but you didn't even leave any trace for me to track.

'A dream is just a wish in disguise,' they told me.

'Then, if I wish really hard, will that beautiful dream surely become reality?' I would ask.

But then everything around me started to slowly disappear and I was left with only myself. I sniffled as I curled into a ball.

'Even if you wish really hard a dream is nothing but a dream,' I reminded myself and surely even I will disappear...

**Ch 1 Desperately Search For You.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

A/N I always wanted to do a Fan Fic for this. So here it is. Hope you enjoy it and please review so i have more motivation to continue. So please read and review! Thank you 3

**May 14**

"I've been very patient with you ever since you were a child but now I am losing it!" my mother yelled as she slammed her fist down on the wooden table.

I stared back at her blankly into her equally brown eyes. Gradually her anger grew, "you can't marry a person that doesn't exist." She stated and she stuck her nose in the air with both disgust and frustration.

"He does exist..." I started to snap back, but… I started to question if that what I was so fervently arguing was really true. Tears stung in the corners of my eyes.

There was a long silence but it was broken by her voice, "you can't even remember his name, let alone his face?! How can he exist?" she said, voice starting to climb the octaves once more.

"I-" I tried to say his name but my throat burned just like the piercing pain in my chest "it's-" I tried again but the words wouldn't leave my lips.

Mother suddenly got up from the table and with a rather satisfied smile (if you could call it that).  
"You will be married soon enough Chihiro and it will be to the boy next door." Her voice was poison to my ears and I glared up at her through my eyelashes as she brushed a stray strand of grey hair behind her ear.

"I don't even know him!" I yelled quickly. She glanced at me sharply. "Well get to know him!" she yelled back before trying to compose herself. Failing miserably.

"Women should be married at your age to someone suitable. An invisible child cannot provide for my daughter. You will marry him in five days' time. No complaints. I've already talked it over with his parents," she stated, clearly and to the point. After this concluding statement she turned and left the kitchen table leaving only me and my father.

My father stared at me with sympathetic eyes. He inched his hand over the table and put it over mine. "Why don't you just give him a chance?" He whispered, referring to the boy next door. I jerked my hands back suddenly "it wouldn't change anything," I whispered back grimly.

I walked silently to my room with fresh tears in my eyes. When I got to my room I looked at the graceful, silver dragon painting on the wall near the window.

I clench my fist against the wall painfully, "Why can't I remember!?" I cried. "You weren't a dream. You can't be..."

I glanced up then remembered when I first drew the drawing. It was right after I met you. Back when I knew you.

I stared down at the window, analysing it. I suddenly felt incredibly dizzy.

_If I were to fall from this 3rd floor window I would probably get broken bones and a messed up face, but if that did happen would you take up the responsibility and come to me?_

_Probably not... We made a promise, and yet you still don't show your face to me. Why didn't you come back for me? I thought sadly, before I felt my body sway uneasily a bit._ My eyes suddenly fluttering shut.

I heard a knock on my door. "Yeah?" I answered without passing a glance towards that direction. "Come in," I added as I got up from the bed that I didn't remember laying in.

"Are you ready Chihiro?" my mother's voice echoed from behind me. I turned around to face her. She looked tired and older. "F-for what?" I asked cautiously.

At that moment she lowered her head and her face darkened. A huge sinister smile grew on her face through the shadow. "For your wedding my dear," she hissed before she lifted her face to show one that definitely wasn't her own. It was a face of an all too familiar looking granny with a large and warty head and grey hair tied into a bun. My breath caught in my throat.

"The groom is waiting" she snickered before opening my bedroom door. The door suddenly swirled and turned into a swirling mass of black and deep violet. A black hole.

I felt myself being sucked in and for the first time in a long time I remembered something from before. That lady wasn't just a granny. She was the evil twin witch Yubaba of the bath house...


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Awoken by a Dream

A/N This is the second chapter and i hope you like U REVIEW ALOT.

I had a weird dream again last night... they would probably never stop. I felt like I'd seen this one before though, but I wasn't quite certain until I saw you in the middle of a grassy field. Deep soul-less eyes and a saddened smile like that of one who had no more will to live.

This wasn't you and I knew it wasn't. This was just a nightmare. An empty shell. I knew that. But that lonesome fact didn't make it any less painful.

-  
I woke up with a splitting headache and tears in my eyes.

It has been a long while since the last time I had that dream. It always leaves me deeply shaken no matter how many times I have it.

I looked around my surroundings. I was in a familiar looking room but that knowledge didn't relieve the creepy vibe it gave off. It gave me shivers down my rigid spine.

I struggled to lift myself to my feet, man that headache killed, and was greeted with an old, familiar voice.  
"Nice seeing you again. You've grown."

A blurry big image appeared before my eyes. I quickly wiped my hand across my face to clear them, only to see the horror in front of me. "Remember me?" she asked, the corners of her wrinkled mouth turned up in her version of a smirk.

I frowned, "what do you want Yubaba?" I replied clearly, remembering my last visit in this flipped out room, like it was yesterday.

The smirk turned into and evil smile that stretched across her large head from ear to ear.  
"Cheeky as always I see," she sighed before raising the pen she was using to her lips. As if pondering on something not quite pleasant.

"Remember my _beautiful_ baby Boh?" she asked, stressing the word 'beautiful'.

I stared blankly at her for a while as I tried to recall the face. But it didn't come. So I just nodded like I knew what she was talking about, I'm sure I looked like an idiotic bobble-head whose lies were an open book for all to read, but I did it anyway.

She stared at me to tell if I was telling the truth, but just before she opened her mouth to say I was lying, a beautiful blonde haired guy came running from the back room towards me happily.

Then he suddenly kneeled before me, and held my hands in his, "Sen! It's really you Sen! How have you been my love?!" he cried with happiness, I swore I could see stars coming out his eyes.

"Who...?" I trailed off as the memories hit me like a truck. A big ass truck.

I grimaced at the man "Boh! The freaky, fat baby?!" I gasped before I could stop myself.

He looked saddened, "I'm sorry about before but that was a long time ago. I missed you so much when you left me." He cried in the most aggravating voice. But he ignored my disgust and continued with his speech.

"You've really opened my heart and showed me that there was more to life than my room. I love you and now we're going to get married," he gushed happily with more twinkly stars in his eyes. Then he quickly pulled out a ring from the sleeve of his kimono.

I frowned as Yubaba stared daggers at me, I tried to dodge them even if they weren't real.

. "No thanks" I said bluntly, trying to distance myself from the creepy dude

He stared darkly at me with stern expression. I stared back at him and felt sick.

He smiled with satisfaction before bringing me into a hug. I got shivers from his touch as I was reminded of his unnatural baby form the last time we met.

I started to feel grossed out but then he said something uncalled for that made my heart completely stop.

"Do you still miss him?" he whispered. But his voice felt cold, like it was the only one in the world that I could hear. It vibrated in a mesmerizing tone and I couldn't move.

"Do you wish to see him?" he chuckled as his voice drifted into my mind.

Then my mind went blank until...

I started to see a boy... The same boy again but this time he seemed different. He looked older, graceful but unhappy somehow. Even though I couldn't quite see his face. I knew it was him.

Then he faced me and his face lit up with the world's most beautiful and handsome smile. "Chihiro," he called in a tender yet strong voice.

Then that was all. I couldn't see him anymore and that made my heart sink with incredible pain.

All I could see now was Boh's smug face again.

I felt completely empty like I'd lost all the pieces that kept my heart together. I felt sorrowful as I dropped to the ground with dull eyes.

"Please tell me where he is. I need to know," I pleaded. His smirk turned sinister as he grabbed a paper from his frozen mother's paper filled desk and brought it over to me with a pen.

"Sign it," he demanded softly. I stared at him in confusion as I recalled something similar. I was hesitating.

"You know…" he trailed off as he examined the pen with a weird silver dragon design on it. "Have you ever wondered why you couldn't remember him or if he ever existed in the first place?" The pen twirled between his fingers.

I looked away from him not wanting to believe this was all happening so I shook my head "I haven't and don't," I said quietly. What do you know, another lie. I think about those questions day and night but could never reach a satisfying conclusion.

A wrong move I learned later when I heard him growl in dissatisfaction in reply to my lie.

He grabbed my face and pulled it towards his roughly, "don't screw with me! I know you want to know everything about him! His name, his age, his scent and body. Inside and out!" he yelled in pure disgust.

"All disgusting and selfish desires. And yet, you still have them. Just. Like. Me," he chuckled hysterically. "And that's why I want you. We're perfect together. Suffering in front of something you want so badly but know you can never have!" he yelled, breaking out in a craze filled laughter at my expense.

He finally stopped when I looked ready to slap him silly. He quickly tried to compose himself and said, "in order to find out about him you need me. I am the only one who can allow those memories to return and I am the one who can let you see him in person." He held out his pen for me again with a knowing look. He knew exactly what I was going to do next. He had lain a trap and I had fallen head first into it.

I glared at him though my tears. I wanted to slap him so hard that even his future generations would feel it. But deep down I knew he was partially right.

I wanted to know about the boy I'd made a promise to five years ago and that was the problem, my weakness that I knew I couldn't help. I needed to find the only person who understood me.

So I grabbed the pen and wrote my name in the most elegant manner. And completely forgot that I was playing right into his hands.

"And so the deal is done, **My** beautifully corrupted bride."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 What Lies Ahead.

When I was little people always told me that you should never lie. That lying was bad. They're all hypocrites and that's why I don't believe them. I detest liars, but for some reason whenever I'm in a tough situation I always find myself doing it. I guess those people to amend their earlier statement to: it's not good to lie, but lying is ok if you have to. Because I have to, don't I?

They were all staring. Every pair of eyes had their sights on me and Boh, walking through the bath house.

"Pay them no mind," he reassured me as his slender hand guided me on my lower back (a little too low if you ask me).

I looked down at the ground feeling repulsed by the touch.

"Where are we going?" I asked finally, my eyes remaining down casted.

I could feel his expression form into a smile, "to a special place." He laughed to himself. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my chin and tilted my head upward, ignoring the fact that it was pretty damn painful.

I was now looking into his clear green eyes, which suddenly turned a flaring red.

With that my mind went clear and that was it. My mind left me and the only thing that remained was his superior expression.

This time I woke up in a bed that wasn't my own and I was starting to wonder how many more times I would wake up in unknown places before I'd kick someone's ass for it.

Boh's name was the first thing that came to mind as I frantically looked over my surroundings again to make sure the blonde freak had disappeared.

My body felt tired and ridged, like I'd been out for a lot more than two or three days. But my mind was telling me that it was only a few hours.

I sat still in my bed getting more irritated by the second with these thoughts, until a whole bunch of girls came dashing into the room excitedly. But as soon as they saw me they stopped in their tracks and stared at me awkwardly.

I don't know why but I ended up having a stupid smile on my face. If I wasn't mistaken this was a good moment to befriend them and get some information on this place.

I decided to start with and introduction to ease into things.

"Hello, my name is Se..." I trailed off slowly at the last part because even if I'd finished that sentence it wouldn't have mattered. Everyone just turned away from me as though they never heard a word leave my lips. It was as though I wasn't even there.

I turned away from them. As if I wasn't socially awkward enough in the human world but now even spirits won't even talk to me! Like come on! I yelled mentally in my head.

"So much for friends..." I grunted under my breath. And just before I was about to ponder further into my loner-ish life I looked among the group of girls and saw a girl with distinctive pink hair. She looked like she was searching for something frantically until a second later when her face lightens up. Then she grabs something from the bottom of the bag that looks like a pink envelope with hearts and a pen on it.

A confession letter? I guessed. But then I looked closer and saw that that pen was no ordinary pen. It was the one Boh was using with the silver dragon print on it.

I shook my head from these silly thoughts. I'm over reacting. It's just a normal common pen.

I looked back at her and saw that she was staring back at me but smiling. And that was when I knew for sure it wasn't a regular pen. Nothing in his world is ever normal god damn it.

"Wait!" I called out as she made a run for the door. But then someone threw clothes at me to block my view.

Crap! I quickly shot up to chase after her but someone pushed me down. I sat there in confusion then looked up at the hurdle in front of me.

A woman with blond hair wearing make-up stood before me. She looked like she was disappointed in me for a second until she opened her mouth.

"Listen newbie. There's your uniform and make sure you don't get to cocky on the job. Even if you are the boss' son's fiancé, know your place. Also if you even think about dirtying or ruining your uniform. Consider yourself homeless. No trash looking employees on the job is a rule even though you already broken it." The woman laughed.

I stayed still and didn't look her in the eye. It's better if you don't give them the satisfaction they want. It works with any bully.

She seemed to stop laughing when I had no reaction and then she flipped her hair in my face before sauntering out the door with the rest of the girls. But not before giving me that same disappointed and sad look.

I felt like I also knew her before.

I quickly slipped on my clothed properly and left out the door. Even if I did know her before it wouldn't change the fact that I have to find that girl with that smug smile.

~1 day later~

This was it.

My actual first day of work started the day after the one where I awoke in a weird bed and then got bitched a humiliated by that blond chick that if I did remember her from the last time I was here I swear it probably wasn't pleasant.

I was now scrubbing the floors with a brush looking mop and I lost track of how much longer I have to be a cleaning maid.

"Have you heard? Boh took on a fiancé from the human world. How lucky," someone gushed from the group of girls. My ears perked in a weird canine fashion. Me, lucky? Sure... (Sarcasm noted).

"Disgusting," another one commented and they all nodded in agreement, groaning.  
"Humans are such dirty little creatures," someone else added.

My face twitched in anger. "You ain't no bottle of Mr Clean either lady," I grunted. But just as I said that I tripped over a pail of soapy water and went sliding in front of that blonde lady from before.

**SHIT!**

She glared at me and all my confidence broke away. "What are you doing?" she asked in a harsh voice and I scrambled to get up and throw A hasty bow. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I apologies.

"God, just what is your pro... Ack!" she yelled as she slips on her own butt. I stifle a laugh while looking at the ceiling, to pretend like i wasn't. I put my hands together angelically. Thank you God for your sweet justice. I prayed mentally. Then I noticed that she looked like she hurt her leg.

"Are you okay?" I asked in real concern. She looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't. Her body was shaking.

At that time I only thought it was because of the cold water, but I was too stupid to realize that I was just pulling her back into my mess.

I reached out my hand to pull her up but she slapped my hands away. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, right before running off.

I took a step back and fell again. Was it just me or for that second where she slapped my hand away and our hands made contact. That very second her hair turned brown and her heavy makeup disappeared. . Just like my friend I use to know...

But what was her name again...

I know it. It's Ri-

"Sen! Bring me hot water!" someone yells from the bath area. "A-Alright" I stuttered and just like that I completely forgot my broken chain of thought.

I was so stupid then... If only I knew.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N sorry it toke so long so to make up to u guys some what i present to you not only ch 4 but 5 also. so plez read and review :)

Ch. 4 – Mask of Secrets

When the world is lost, you can never find it again.  
You become blind to everyone and everything around you.  
The only thing you can see are lies;  
the lies of everyone around you.  
Not even one truth amongst all those sinners.  
I learned the hard way that everyone has masks.

A mask that hides what everyone is really feeling deep inside their hearts.

I always thought that the spirit world was different than the human world but truth be told, they are no different from each other.

Which means Demons and humans are more alike than you think. In fact, they are the very same.

-

12 o'clock at night. I've been working for 5 hours straight. No break. And no appreciation.

I was just wondering just how long was this supposed to go on?!

Work is such a pain. I mean, I still have to find that girl with the pink hair and that blonde lady and see what they know. Finding that boy from my dreams seems harder than I thought it would be. It would have helped if I had had some kind of clue to start with, because cleaning toilets and dirty spirits isn't what I signed up for.

I was currently walking down a narrow hallway with a bucket of dirty water in my hands. I was ordered by the jerky front desk dude to carry it to the top floor's farthest bathroom within a minute and a half or I'd have to work extra.

My body was swaying with every step I managed to take. My arms also trembled due to the all the labour I'd been doing. I'm sure in some foreign country, this is defiantly considered child abuse.

"Oh, look! It's the new girl!" Says one girl from a group of three and the other two look over. I stare at them and while I do I notice that each of them are wearing individual colours. Pink, orange and green. Then in the background I notice the not so invisible figure of Boh, who probably thought he was more invisible than he was.

They stared at me with a sneers on their faces and I stare back at them blankly. 'Just what has god cooked up for me this time?' I questioned myself instantly as I saw their faces. What could they possibly want from me?

"You're right, it is the new girl!" The orange one exclaimed while smiling widely.

"You're here at just the right time," the green girl said.

They walked towards me, each of them holding two buckets each.

Six buckets in total. They all gave each other a look before raising their buckets before me. "Here, take this all the way down to the boiler room, while we go talk to master Boh," the orange girl said.

I gave them a confused look (which they mistook for my 'are you freaking serious look?!') "pardon?" I asked out of habit.

Orange girl kissed her teeth then shoved her buckets into my arms, "you heard us. Carry our stuff, you filthy human," she ordered me, as a cue for the other girls to do the same.

"Yeah, and it's not like you're doing anything," the green and orange girl concluded in agreement.

My eyes widen as I stare at my own set of buckets in my hands. You call this nothing?!

I looked over to the girl wearing pink for help but she said nothing and just held her bucket tightly. I looked away from her and back to the other girls.

At this moment I wanted to tell then off but knowing my wimpy self all that came out was a pitiful "b-but". I didn't know what to say. My legs were burning and about to give away at any second.

Even the metal handle sliced into my skin from the pressure of me magically holding all six buckets in my arms and hands. The last girl in pink was still holding onto a bucket tightly and staring at me and my shaking body unsatisfied. Her eyes were full of hatred.

Then she spoke, "don't 'but' us. You are nothing but a filthy, rotten, stupid, little human. You don't deserve to be here or to be Boh's bride-" she stopped herself as she started to choke, and to my surprise her tears fell.

My eyes widen as the 'the tears fall' and for a minute I feel bad for her even though she was just rudely insulting me and my entire race a moment ago. I sort of understood her pain... Or I was just feeling delusional from the multiple buckets that they expected me to carry single handedly.

"Stop it..." I plead. I slowly extended a hand toward her but as soon as she saw it her eyes turned completely black. "Boh... doesn't want you or... To see your disgusting face ever again!" she yelled and just like that she threw the last remaining bucket of dirty water onto me. Causing everything to drop. On me.

I crash straight into the ground and the buckets of water go flying everywhere.

I was now lying in the dirty mess of a puddle with no hopes of getting up, my whole body aching and swelling.

Tears well in my eyes as my body fails to respond to my commands.  
My vision is also blurry. I try to lift my arms to pick myself up but then the girl in pink steps on my fingers and I fall again limply. I yelp and wince in pain as she presses harder. "Does it hurt human? Well, it is a fitting look for you though," a terrible sound echoes through the air. I yell out in pain and the other girls just start joining in the laughter as their eyes turn the same black as pink girl's.

The girls then begin to kick me and stomp on me. They all laugh so hard that it was almost contagious (ALMOST).

I look wearily at the girl in pink whose eyes streamed with tears but face still held a gallant smile. "I'll make sure Boh never looks your way ever," she sings with glee.

My body feels numb and I can see blood pooling into the dirty water around me.

My eyes quickly glance all around for someone to come to my aid. Then I remembered Boh who stood just a few feet away. But why isn't he helping me? Is this some kind of sick joke? Is he just going to let me die this way?

Someone help me! Please! I can't move! I cry out in my mind. Then words leave my mouth, "please, someone help me! Hak-!"

Then, just before I finish the sentence, the three girls drop to the ground with deep cuts down their backs. And before me was the lady with blonde hair. She was holding two sharp daggers in each of her hands. The blades seemed to shimmer along with her grace.

I glance up at my saviour with tears in my eyes but she quickly avoided my grateful gaze, swiftly walked to Boh and slapped him across the face.

"Oh. Are you angry?" he asked unfazed. She growled raising her hand for another but he held it back. "Please, not front of my bride."

_Bride?_

"Bride? Is that how you really treat your bride?" She yells, pointing to my almost lifeless body surrounded by blood. He glances over to me and smiles "I like my women roughed up."

She picks up her blades and presses them to the smooth skin of his face that still contains a smile. "Why, is there a problem Miss Blondie?" he chuckles and she draws blood. "We had a promise," she hisses.

"What about it? All I had to do was keep her alive and away from truly harmful experiences that scar her mentally or physically. You never said I couldn't inflict them then heal them. The one who's really breaking their promise is you." he explained monotonously.

Suddenly he pushed the blade out of his face and glared at her "just look at you all torn up from breaking your promise now that it's slowly taking its toll. And all you had to do was stay away and I would have made sure everything went perfectly… my way." he sneered.

She took another glance at me sadly then back at him, "I hope you die. I should've just let ' him' have her". Boh eyes sharpen more, "'he' is no longer a part of this. Now hurry up and shift your sword before I break everything attached to it," he responded in a threatening tone, with eyes slowly changing colour. She instantly let go of him, came over to me, picked me up and threw me over her shoulder. "I really hope you die," she growled.  
"Wouldn't that be nice?" he smiled.

I couldn't even speak in that moment but all I knew was: 1. there was a whole bunch of promises and secrets that happened in order for me to be here and 2. I really wanted to shove my foot way up in a place where the sun ceases to shine to fix Boh's shitty attitude once and for all.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N short but sweet. please read and review

Ch.5

In a blink of an eye I was carried all the way back to the worker's sleeping quarters. The blonde lady, without warning, threw my noodle like body onto my futon. I hit the bed with a large thud. "Any rougher? I could've died!" I joked, trying to lighten the mood but she ignored me and threw a blanket over my head. "Go to sleep," she ordered before turning away to leave.

"I can't."

She turns around and faces me. "I-I don't know what you're doing here again but I know you know how hard it is to leave and yet you're still here looking for him-"

"So you're saying that I'll never find him?!" I shouted, cutting her off. Anger rose in my face but came out in small tears. She sighed, "trust me. You won't even need to find him because he will find his way to you. I only have one word of warning to you. Run. Run while you still can because when he-" she broke off her sentence by letting out a series of coughs. But these weren't just normal coughs. They were countless hacks and gasps.

"Are you okay? I ask trying to get up. She pushed me back down. "Just sleep." she ordered, before walking away, taking her heavy breathing and hacking with her.

-

I had a dream.

I opened my eyes and I was in a beautiful wedding gown that my mother and I saw at the store one day. It felt soft like cotton. I didn't really notice before though because my mom and I had fought in front of that store that day on why I could wear a dress like that soon. I was upset then and I still was, up until right now when I am actually wearing the dress.

My spirits were lifted so high that nobody could pull me down. I thought about my mom's eyes swelling with tears of happiness and my dad trying to hold his back. I smiled with tears of my own as I walk to my beloved husband waiting for me at the altar. I was finally getting married to my first love. I thought letting happy tears roll down my cheeks.

I took one more step towards my fiancé as he turned around and took off his hat.

My legs stiffened and my heart froze. Golden blonde hair streamed out and a mischievous smile bloomed on his face. "The day has finally come," he whispered. Then he took my right hand and kissed it. A sharp pinch shot through my hand and blood dripped to the floor.

Boh gazed intently at me as he tasted the blood with his tongue, "sweet." My lungs practically stopped as well. This was where someone should start CPR soon.

The Audience behind us cheered and whooped with excitement. I turned my head slowly to the noise to where my parents were crying happily for me. And all I saw was the whole bath house present in the church including Yubaba, who scowled. But what troubled me most was in the place of my parents, two pigs where tied up. Then there was the blonde lady who saved me before tied up next to them facing downwards, cuts all over her body.

I quickly react to the sight of my parents and I lash out. "Mom! Dad!" I take a few steps toward them, even though my mind and legs forbid too. I take quick and large steps as though they were my last until Boh grabbed my arms and forcefully pulled me back into his arms. "Where do you think you're going?" he laughed evilly. "Let me go! You asshole let my parents go too!" I screamed as he held me still with one arm, like a restraint jacket.

"Calm down. Who cares about them? Later you'll hardly see them so why not see them in their true colours for the last time?" he chuckled making me thrash out again. "Shut up you-" I tried to muster the right words but he cut me off. "Anyway who needs them when you have me?" he questioned. And as soon as he said that everyone smiled. I push away from him finally but then just when I think I got away I fall backwards into a hole and the last thing I heard was, "did you have a good dream?" and then more laughter.

I hit the ground with a more of a thud then last time and I yell and scream all the swear words under the moon. Until I completely break down into dreadful sobs. This wasn't how thing were supposed to go. Maybe it's true that I'll be the only one hurt. I cry for what seems like hours in a curled up ball. Why am I so weak? In the worst possible times I always freeze and can't move. Why can't I protect myself? If only he didn't take so long to come and find me.

My mind drifted and went back to the wedding. It kept replaying over and over like a bad dream. Then a question popped up. And what about that blonde lady? How do I save the one person who actually saved and tolerates me? How can I help her and everyone else?

No answers came to mind. But then, a single dragon scale fell softly beside me, like a feather of an angel.

And the answer was clear.

Wake up.


End file.
